


Circular Contract

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Emperor's Hand Mara Jade, Gen, Imperial Palace, Jedi Temple (Star Wars), The Power of Doorways, Time Travel, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Mara follows her Master's call, ringing in the Force.
Relationships: Mara Jade & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Kudos: 15





	Circular Contract

With strident summons ringing in her head, Mara steps sharply through a doorway in the Imperial Palace, the same as any number she has crossed over the years, and is run over by a crowd of younglings. One - small, preadolescent, hair a few shades lighter than her own usually is- stops his headlong flight and apologies, and he bows, cultured as any Core-world blue-blood.

Then he calls her Master and the Force ... she holds up an absent hand to keep him in place, stops, and listens. This is not her talent, merely a gift the Emperor has seen fit to bestow that allows her to better fulfill his will, and she does not truly understand it but she has gained experience in its ways, over the years.

The Force sings, _do this, this is a good thing_. Mara takes heed. The Emperor has made his will known in this manner before.

She takes his hand, allows him to assist her upright - she stops her assent in a kneel, eye height - and asks what he wishes to learn

He gapes up at her, projecting shock-exitement- _glee_ so strongly it almost makes want to step back. She doesn't move.

The strength displayed will serve him well, and the better he is now, the better he can serve later. He won't become the Emperor's Hand, of course. That is her privilege and honor alone. But Mara can already tell he will be something significant, perhaps as strong an influence on the galaxy as Vader.

"You will teach me?"

Habit of repeating will have to be trained out of him before she would dare expose him to polite company, but that is a thought for another daycycle. "Yes. I will. Everything you need to learn."


End file.
